


A Man, A Pickup Truck and A Ghost

by EndangeredMind



Category: Walker Texas Ranger (TV 1993)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: A ghost decides to mess with the Dodge Ram, which has some rather unintended effects on Cordell after he comes out to investigate
Kudos: 4





	A Man, A Pickup Truck and A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Cordell sighed as he snoozed, having been wiped out by all the work he had been assigned to over the past week. His silver Dodge Ram was parked near the garage door. He would move it inside, but he couldn’t be bothered. Cordell adored the car and had spent countless hours cleaning it inside and out after each mission. He didn’t care if other cars like his got dirty and their owners didn’t bother to clean them. His car had to look spotless, otherwise he would sit there and buff out the kinks until he was sure it was clean.

As he slept, a large ghost floated onto the scene. It wasn’t a normal sized ghost (like the average person), but rather a morbidly obese eight-foot-tall ghost, which needed somewhere to rest. As he glanced around for a place to rest, his eyes settled on the Dodge Ram, left all alone in the front of the house. With no other options, he began to push one foot into the truck’s exhaust port, making it creak and stretch in protest. The ghost didn’t care as he continued with his mission, forcing his other foot in, making the truck rock and shake.

The interior of the truck began to inflate and swell up. The drivers seat was the first to swell up, with the seat creaking and groaning in protest as it began to fill up. The passenger seat and the back seat quickly followed suit, and it wasn’t long until the headliner was also filled, causing it to sag downwards and groaning in protest as it was stretched. The dashboard was the next to swell up, creaking and groaning as the instruments were slowly being squashed by the slowly growing dashboard, which shuddered and wobbled as it continued to swell up.

The exterior of the truck was the next to follow, the door panels being the first to bulge. The ghost wasn’t satisfied with how difficult getting into the truck was and shoved himself in a bit deeper. This caused the hood, lights and fender panels to swell up rapidly, since the air had nowhere else to go inside the truck. The tailgate and the bed panels were the next to fall victim to inflation, and it didn’t take long for them to swell up as well. The ghost was very pleased with himself as the truck continued to balloon outwards.

The truck was starting to look less rugged by the second and more cartoony, as it continued to swell out. The rate of expansion was starting to accelerate as more of the ghost was sucked in, but Cordell continued sleeping, unaware that anything was amiss. The truck creaked and groaned as the front and rear bumpers began to fill up, adding to how cartoony the truck looked. The more the bumpers on the truck grew, the more it looked like a caricature of itself. The ghost got his lower half, in grinning in relief, now that he was halfway in.

The interior of the truck had now reached its maximum capacity. The pedals had long since disappeared into the floor of the truck, with the only sign that they were there being three thin slits in the carpet. The headliner had swollen up so much that it was now touching the seats of the truck. These were also being smooshed by the very fattened dashboard, causing the seats to creak in protest as they were being squashed from all angles. The ghost continued to force himself into the suffering truck, but he didn’t care about the suffering truck at all.

The ghost grunted and with a final push, he was fully inside the truck. It was very comfy indeed, bt it was missing something. He grinned as he felt a large brassy fart brewing, and he grunted. Without another moment to spare, he let rip, causing the truck to bulge and balloon outwards in protest. Not bothered that his gas seemed to be inflating the truck further than intended, he proceeded to let off a series of brassy farts over and over again, grinning as the truck wobbled and began to sink down on its creaking shocks, somehow still expanding.

When he thought he had let all of the gas he had in him out, the large ghost began to relax, very pleased with what he had managed to accomplish. A smug smile crept across his face as he felt the truck wobbling around him. However, his belly let out a loud gurgle and before he could stop it, he let out a loud and stinky fart. This caused the truck to balloon from the force of the gas coming out of his rear end. He simply laughed as the rear of the truck creaked, causing it to sag heavily.

Another fart was let rip, causing the underside of the truck to bulge and balloon outwards. He grinned and wiggled a bit to get comfy. However, the truck wobbled and tilted with him, the tyres wheezing in protest as they were also stuffed beyond belief with the ghost. The truck creaked and began to slowly take off from the ground. However, it wasn’t noticeable at this stage. The underside of the truck continued to balloon outwards and creak loudly in protest, as if it was trying to alert its owner of what was going on, all whilst Cordell slept soundly.

The ghost was now fully satisfied with what he had accomplished. The once famous Dodge Ram was now nothing more than a huge truck blimp. It was also rather tired, so rather than squeeze out of the truck and find somewhere else to wreck, the ghost closed its eyes and fell asleep in the truck, letting out loud farts as it slept. The truck itself rocked and wobbled, shuddering and straining in protest before it let out its own loud and brassy fart, bouncing from side to side. It was now so full of air that it started to float!

Cordell groaned as he rubbed his eyes, having been rudely disturbed. What was going on out there? He had been sleeping soundly, and now for some reason, there was a mix of loud farting and some other very strange noises coming from outside. He got up and raced downstairs, trying to see what was going on. To his utter disbelief, he saw his pride and joy was now nothing more than a massive truck blimp floating over the house. Unable to believe what he was seeing, he rubbed his eyes and checked to make sure that he was half asleep. 

He looked at his truck, rather confused. Ok, so he wasn’t seeing things, but how on earth had the truck gotten up there? As he was pondering a way to get the truck down, it suddenly let out a loud fart of its own, causing a blue mist to spray down and cover the poor Texas Ranger. He groaned as the mist landed on him, causing him to inhale some of it. He didn’t think much of it until he let out a loud fart. It seemed that the mist was starting to affect him in more ways than one.

He groaned as he felt odd. His belly began to slowly swell up, his shirt creaking and groaning as it slowly stretched to the limit. If that wasn’t bad enough, his ass was also starting to grow in size, stretching the seat of his jeans. However, he also let out another fart, causing his bell and butt to grow some more. He sighed as his shirt was stretched out some more thanks to his still growing belly. He smirked as he let out another fart, his pants groaning as his butt looked more and more like a huge bubble butt.

He would’ve been disgusted in any other scenario, but the smell of his gas actually made him feel rather strange. The more he sniffed in, the more he started to like the feeling of getting bigger. He grinned and let out another fart. He grinned, now fully under the spell. Cordell now loved the feeling of his ballooning body and let out another loud fart, smirking as his belly now resembled a pot belly and his ass was no better. The ranger groaned and let out a fart, grinning as his clothes creaked loudly. He was loving this new feeling!

The creaking turned out to be his clothes growing along with him. He was worried that he had grown so large that his clothes would split and tear, but this was a welcome relief. He grinned as he felt his body grow larger still, as the farts continued to pour out of his ass. He groaned and shuddered as he let rip a particularly wet one that made the rear of his pants bulge and groan in protest. He laughed as he fanned the air and let rip another loud one. He couldn’t wait to see how big he got.

He felt his arms and legs begin to grow as well, making him look more cartoony as the seconds ticked by. He groaned as he felt his belly and butt continue to grow as well. It wouldn’t be long until he as big as his car, if he kept on growing at the current rate. He smirked as he wiggled his large butt and farted again, before noticing something rather strange. Was it just him, or was the ground starting to look further and further away? He had been engrossed in his body that he didn’t notice he was floating!

As he looked around, he spotted his Dodge Ram, which had somehow gotten bigger, no thanks to the ghost that was still farting away inside it as he slept peacefully. Cordell thought for a moment and decided to hold in his gas. He wanted to see just how big of a fart he could make. He grinned to himself as the gas began to slowly build up inside him, and he had to resist the urge to let it out there and then. He wanted to see what his fart would do when it was unleashed on his poor truck.

However, much to his shock, his clever and crafty plan turned on him, as he began to bloat outwards further from the gas. It seemed that instead of simply storing it, it was mixing with the few droplets of the blue mist that Cordell had inhaled earlier, resulting in it making him grow larger. His frame grew larger, and when it seemed like that there couldn’t be anything else, another gas bubble decided to make an appearance, causing him to grow fatter. He grinned, and looked down at his pear-shaped body, smirking. He was huge, and he was loving it!

There was one final gas bubble that began to fill him up, making him look very big indeed. He now had large moobs and a triple chin. This didn’t bother him as he carried on growing for a few moments, before stopping as he felt the gas building up inside him. Without another moment’s notice, he let out a long and rather brassy fart from his blimp butt, making him smirk as it rippled and knocked his truck to the side a bit, creaking and groaning in protest as it was forced to expand more thanks to the ghost’s farts.

By this stage, Cordell was feeling rather sleepy, no doubt thanks to the strange blue mist having some sort of side effect on him. He groaned and yawned, before peacefully falling asleep in the air next to his truck. His belly groaned and rumbled, causing him to push out a very loud and rather smelly fart. His Dodge Ram’s tank also began to gurgle and groan, also pushing out a large fart of its own, but this time, there was no mist to accompany it. The truck rocked and wobbled, before pushing out another brassy fart, creaking loudly in protest.


End file.
